User blog:Pappa Doc/rules maybe?
=RPG rules for xxxxxxxx modified July 2011= ALL PLEASE READ: --------- 1. Active to semi-active role play. If you are an active character, please post twice a week, unless your character is not in a certain scene. If not, make a new one. Stay active! If the game is running daily, don't slow us down with twice a week-posts, please. Your posts should be descriptive and well maintained. 1a. Writing sample required. 2.Use OOC for "out of character" comments. Also, if you are addressing any character specifically, you can put ATTN-their name here, in the subject line. Also, do not reply to a scene that has nothing to do with you. In other words, don't interrupt because its rude! 3. When you are doing your post, please stick to story from your character perspective only. treat any characters you are interacting with like statues. Compilation posts are also encouraged, but not required. 3a. It is in the best interest of all that you keep yourself familiar, to a degree, of other plots that are not related to your character. Characters and situations are likely to cross at some point, and You should not be caught unaware. 4. No killing without permission. Your characters life is in your hands alone. Non-fatal character damage is ok... but nobody can kill anybody unless they give you permission. HOWEVER the zombie apoc was a violent time and exceptions to this rule are possible WITH THE CONSENT OF ALL OWNERS AND MODERATORS. 5. No flaming! Bad attitudes and personal attacks in the public forum are not acceptable. In other words, please discuss problems and send as much hate mail as you feel is needed, privately to affected group members or with mods/owners. "On-air" battles or blatant / implied insults to other players WILL result in being removed from the forum and possibly banned from re-entry. 5a. If you are having difficulty with another player please contact the OWNER. Every effort will be made to resolve the problem peacefully. 6. Plot ideas. Please contact the owner if you have any plots or special plans for your characters. THIS IS A MUST! We have to make sure we do not get off track with the storyline. 7. Unless the site is acting up, kindly wait at least 24 hrs to get a response-post. PLEASE don't hold everyone up and wait too long to post. This is annoying! and it is unfair to hold others back. 8. No god-moding of any characters. 9. The moderator is the GM-Game Master, and as such, reserves the right to manage the story, keep the players in check and creates characters. 9a i.e. NPCs or story-telling characters in order to keep stories on track and moving. 9bIF YOU ARE GOING TO BE AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER FOR A PROLONGED PERIOD OF TIME PLEASE DESIGNATE ANOTHER PLAYER THAT YOU TRUST OR ONE OF THE OWNER/MODS TO MARGINALLY MOVE YOUR CHARACTER ALONG AS NECESSARY. IT IS HIGHLY IMPORTANT THAT THIS PERMISSION BE ON FILE WITH THE OWNERSHIP / MODERATION TEAM. IF THE DESIGNATED PARTY CANNOT BE REACHED THE OWNER/MOD GROUP RESERVES THIS RIGHT BUT WILL EXERCISE IT WITH DISCRETION AND MAKE EVERY EFFORT TO RE-INTEGRATE THE PLAYER INTO THEIR NEW POSITION. 10. Please check all spelling, grammar and punctuation before you post it onto the site. It is your writing and your art. Take personal integrity in what you post here... plus it makes things easier for the rest of us. 11. Have fun playing! NOTE TO ALL: Unless a character in play is actually and demonstrably copyrighted to its owner/creator and this can be verified, all abandoned characters are played as NPCs as needed and placed in a file describing characters to be adopted. Category:Blog posts